plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Snowttail
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 07:56, November 27, 2011 |} |} ZomBotany 2 I may have been editing the ZomBotany 2 page for a long time, but please note that an entire revamp takes hours of time to complete. I'll be done by next Monday. Gregory Exploit 20:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I thought you said "next Monday"... It's Saturday (Sunday in some countries). Nice strategy, though. Gregory Exploit12:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Snowttail 09:52, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Actually the reviewers got it wrong. Clearence is technically a misnomer,I only used 1 sunflower and 4 cattails.Snowttail 09:52, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Umm... I don't know how to tell that britsh mernade time thingy. ~~pikminrocks~~ It is 5 hours ahead of new York, 3 behind Moscow and 1 behind Paris Delete LOL my profile is a candidate for deletion Now it isn't. BBBBBBUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRR! 22:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Plants verses Zombies Since that's a separate wiki, I can't affect it whatsoever. Gregory Exploit 19:22, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm a copier! width=16 break=no buttonlabel=Don't press this to make the number 404. ... Yep, the idea was from AjCatjove. Tests, don't pay attention Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 18:40, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 14:49, April 19, 2012 (UTC) +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 14:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) + =Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 15:13, July 18, 2012 (UTC) From Xploud! Thanks man, you're the Best. Thanks Thanks for the reports on both users. :) Gregory (talk) 21:36, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me Snowttail, I am active. --Zombotany Away 03:20, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot Dear Snowtail,thanks a lot of telling a problem with my strategy.Later,I edit my strategy to fix the problem,then I got the lucky blower badge!The point I send this message to you is to show my appreciation.You are really helpful! -~CrazyPingu54,20:40,May 15, 2012(UTC) Thanks! Thanks for joining my wiki! --CrazyPingu54,May 15, 2012(UTC). ... Erm...OK...Here's your reward. An Asian 14:37, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Reply I don't wanna say why :S MagmaCubez437 21:15, June 4, 2012 (UTC)MagmaCubez437 About Nazipeashooter There's always community central. But yeah, he is going to be spamming for quite a while. Potato Mine 14:29, June 6, 2012 (UTC) The 365 Badge The only tips I have for getting that badge would be to write yourself a note and put it somewhere, where you see it every day and checking your progress after every edit to make sure it counted. That and a metric ton of patience ^^ Homeowner 08:11, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Skylanders Sorry about the message thing. I thought it would be spam or something sending to another person something unrelated to PvZ wiki. Also, I know you know about skylanders, but do you go on Skylanders Wiki? Top 3 vandals. On the Almanac of records page, you said that Nazi Peashooter was the #3 vandal. I can think of 3 spammers who did more damage: Cat-a-pult: He spammed for achievements so many times! Nincanoo12345678910: He spammed over 50 pages, and made 3 spam blogs. Dane Scavio: Same thing as above, except no spam blogs. Just wanted to let you know my thoughts on the worst vandals. Spudow!! is not a plant, is he? 23:54, June 16, 2012 (UTC) It just looked like you addd the info. Sorry about that. File:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpgThe Monado WielderFile:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpg 13:46, June 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:HOW DARE YOU On which examination,please tell me,I am really sorry.I did not meant to make you get mad at me:(.~~ Yo!How's its going?Fine? ,17:15,June 21,2012(UTC) Sorry,I will never do it again.It was an accident. -- Yo!How's its going?Fine? ,14:40,22 June 2012(UTC) Sorry I left the hcat for no reasons. Plz come back! Super Saiyans Lover 07:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Adminship... You might be admin because you have 1000 edits (close to 1000 edits) and are overall nice neverbeen blocked so yas you may be come admin...PS. I may not make you admin till later Adminship... :D Okay heres the deal...Go to chat and submit resume to me and ill over look it and I'll think...DOOM!!! 15:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Well we are good on Admins. Okay we will accept admins one month later... Break away from all your places! 02:53, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I knew. He came back to world number 1 and will beat Pete Sampras!!!!!!! YAYZ! About sign, I'll tell'ya later! Gohan and Trunks 23:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Friends? You may be inactive, but want to be friends?Splashing around in mustles, I MUSTLEKARP1 (talk) 14:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC)